


The Loan Shark

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Kinney is a loan shark that wants his money from Craig Taylor, one way or an other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Craig Taylor was seriously in debt with no way to pay the loan back but things were going to get much worse as his debt had just been sold on to the worst loan shark known to man, Brian Kinney.

Craig only realized that the debt had been sold on when he was visited by Brian Kinney’s heavies emmet and Michael, only then did Craig realize what he may have thought that he was in trouble before but it was nothing compared to the trouble that awaited him.

Craig was seriously shaken by his meeting with Brian heavies and was told that if he didn’t pay the inflated installments he and his family would suffer and Craig told them that he couldn’t pay and he said that he wanted to talk to Brian directly so Michael phoned him and the meeting was set up for Craig’s office at 4pm that day.

“Please Mr. Kinney you have to understand I can’t afford to pay $1000 a week”  
“That is not my problem, your debt was purchased by me and you must pay or you and your family will be made to suffer”  
“I can’t pay it and you can’t make me”  
Brian gave Emmet the nod and while Michael held Craig in place Emmet worked him over, while the beating was taking place no-one herd the office door opening it wasn’t until Craig yelled for Justin to get out of there right away that Brian noticed him.

“No he stays”  
“Leave him out of this”  
“Dad what the hell is going on?”  
“Well what is happening if your father seems reluctant to pay his debts and we can’t have that now can we Craig”  
“Justin just go home, now!”  
Brian nodded his head and let Justin leave the office, Brian then signaled for Michael and Emmet to leave the room, which they did.

“Well Craig looks like this is your lucky day”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well I have decided to offer you an other payment scheme”  
“Which is?”  
“You either pay me $1000 a week repayment or you can pay $500 a week instead”  
“What’s the catch?”  
“Friday night until Monday morning every week Justin is mine”  
“What do you mean yours”?  
“Mine to do with what I want”  
“No please he’s only 17 he’s just a kid”  
“Well then you pay $1000 a week”  
“I can’t afford it”  
“Well then it’s option number 2 then”  
“He’s just a kid”  
The door opened  
“I thought I told you to go home”  
“I’ll do it”  
“No you won’t”   
“Dad it’s the only way, I have to”  
“Well then it’s decided then, Michael will pick him up here on Friday have him and your first installment ready”  
Brian exited the office.


	2. The Loan Shark

Jennifer Taylor was ready to murder her husband when he and Justin returned home and told her about the arrangement with Brian but Justin told her that he was going to do this for his family weather she likes it or not.

Friday rolled around faster then Craig wanted but when Michael arrived at Craig’s office Justin was there waiting with an overnight bag to be taken to Brians home, so Justin and Craig said their goodbyes and Justin and Michael left.

It was 8pm when Michael and Justin arrived at Brians house and Brian was waiting for them, so Brian sent Michael away so Brian and Justin were left by themselves.

“It’s a nice house you have Mr. Kinney”  
“Well it does and don’t call me Mr. Kinney call me Brian”  
“Okay Mr. kin sorry I mean Brian”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“No”  
“Okay well I still have work to do so why don’t you go up to the bedroom and do your homework or something”  
“Okay which way is it”  
“Top of the stairs second on the right”  
So Justin went up to the room

A couple of hours later Justin heard the door opening  
“Did you get your homework done?”  
“Yeah, Brian what is all this with my father?”  
“He owes me money”  
“So what do you want with me?”  
“Your father needs to learn that there are consequences to all actions”  
“So I have to face my fathers consequences?”  
“Yes”  
“So what do I have to do?”

Brian didn’t answer Justin but he walked over to the desk where Justin was working and took his hand and pulled him up, Brian then kissed Justin but Justin didn’t kiss Brian back.

“We are going to try that again but this Justin you are going to have to kiss me back, okay?”  
“Yeah okay”

Brian kissed Justin again but this time Justin kissed him back.

“Now that wasn’t too difficult was it? Now take your clothes off”

Justin started taking his clothes off but stopped when he got to his underwear  
“Take them off too”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
”Take your underwear off”  
“After that”  
“You are going to lay face down on the bed”  
“You want us to you know have sex?”  
“As I told your father your mine to do with whatever I want until Monday morning”

So Justin did as he was told and Brian took his clothes off and climbed onto the bed, he then put on a condom and started to enter Justin but he stopped when he felt Justin bury his head into the pillow,  
“Lift your head up”  
Justin did as he was told  
“This will hurt less if you relax, okay”  
“Okay”  
He then entered Justin the rest of the way and carried on pumping in and out until he came and then he just got off of the bed and told Justin that next time he wants more involvement from Justin of he will deeply regret it, Justin just nodded his head as Brian left the room.


	3. The Loan Shark

For the rest of the weekend Justin tried to be more involved in sex with Brian but the problem was he was just over his head.

On the Monday morning Brian had Michael take Justin home as promised, Craig and Jennifer were pleased to have their son home and wanted to know if Brian had hurt him but Justin told them nothing specific about his weekend with Brian.

Justin decided that if Brian wanted him to be involved he would have to find out some details about gay sex so he went to the library and revised, still even though he had learnt some more details he was still incredibly nervous when the weekend rolled around again.

When Michael delivered Justin to Brians house it was in complete darkness so Michael let Justin into the house and told him not to touch anything and to wait for Brian to return.

It was starting to get late and Brian still hadn’t returned and Justin was getting hungry so he made dinner for himself and Brian but by 2am Brian still hadn’t returned and Justin didn’t want to anger Brian so he tried staying awake but he fell asleep on the sofa.

Brian returned home at 7am to find Justin flaked out the sofa so he went over and woke him up.

“What time is it?”  
“7, why didn’t you go to bed?”  
“I was waiting for you, I made you dinner”  
“You don’t have to cook for me”  
“I wanted to”  
Justin started stretching but his back was killing him, as it wasn’t very comfortable sleeping on the sofa  
“Come with me”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Upstairs for a shower”  
So Justin followed him upstairs 

In the shower Justin gave Brian the most amazing blowjob that he had ever had, so they then went to the bedroom where Justin amazed Brian again with sex acts that blew Brians mind.

“Okay who are you and where is the real Justin?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Last week you wouldn’t even kiss me back and this week well your incredible”  
Justin went red  
“I know that I disappointed you last week and I didn’t want to anger you again”  
“I guess I was a little hard on you last week”  
“No you weren’t”  
“Yes I was”  
“Okay maybe a little”  
“Maybe a lot, come on get dressed”  
“Why?”

I am taking you out for breakfast.


	4. The Loan Shark

Brian took Justin to a café that he knew and they ordered breakfast.

“So come on Justin put me out of my misery how did you learn to do the things that you did this morning when you had no idea last week?”  
“I went to the library and looked it up”  
“I bet your parents loved that”  
“I didn’t tell them”  
“Have they asked about last week?”  
”Yeah”  
“What did you tell them?”  
“Nothing much”  
“Did you tell them that we you knowed”  
”no but I think that they know”  
”yeah properly, so come on tell me about yourself”  
“Like what?”  
“What you like doing”  
“Well I like art”  
“Are you any good”?  
“Well I got accepted into PIFA but I’m not going”  
“Why not?”  
”Dad wants me to go to Dartmouth and then take over the business from him, well that will be unless he has run it into the ground by then”  
”yeah it does have a lot of debts”  
”yeah my granddad will be turning in his grave”  
“Was it successful before?”  
”Yeah, granddad had a small but loyal client base and a loyal workforce but then he died and dad took over and it went down hill from there”  
“What happened?”  
”Well my dad decided why settle for a nice small business with a steady income when you can get ideas above your station, he tried expanding and failed miserably. He sacked all the old workforce and brought in cheaper labor which upset the established clients and they left and dad didn’t get as much new clients as he thought he would so he got into debt and he started borrowing more and more which is where you come in. he honestly is an idiot”  
“If you think that he is an idiot why are you doing this?”  
”It’s not for him, if dad loses everything mum and molly get hurt”  
“So it’s for them?”  
”Yeah anyway I reckon that your bark is worse then your bite”  
”Oh really, well maybe we should head back and you can see how bad my bark is”   
“Maybe we should”

Monday morning came around again quicker than Brian wanted; even Justin was disappointed to be leaving Brian.   
Despite himself Justin was beginning to like spending time with Brian.


	5. The Loan Shark

The arrangement with Brian had been going on for a few weeks when Justin came home to his parents celebrating.

“Mum, dad what’s going on?”  
“Justin great news I have got the Maguire contract so I can pay Kinney all the money I owe him”  
“That’s good” Justin was trying not to let his disappointment show  
“That’s good is that all you can say”  
“No I am happy, it’s wonderful, have you told Brian yet?”  
“No not yet, I’m going around to his office now, I have the money all ready for him”

Justin decided to go with his father to pay the money to Brian.  
Craig spoke to Emmett Brian’s fiercest looking henchman and told him that he want to speak to Mr. Kinney and that it was important and that he would leave until he had spoken to him so he was reluctantly led to Brian’s office and told to wait.

“Alright Craig what do you want?”  
“I have brought your money”  
Craig put a bag of money on the table  
“You can count it, it’s all there”  
Brian looked into the bag an d gave Craig his usual tongue in cheek smirk  
“What did you do rob a bank?”  
”I got a very substantial contract so now that my debt is paid off our business together is over”  
“Yes I guess it is, Justin you still have some of your stuff at my place I will have Michael drop it at your house for you”  
“Oh okay thanks”  
“That won’t be necessary, my son needs nothing from you come on Justin we are leaving”

Justin followed his father out of Brian’s office when he remembered that he had left his jacket in the office so he told his father that he would meet him at the car.

“Sorry I left my jacket”  
“So no more weekend visits, you must be so pleased”  
“Yeah I suppose so”  
“Such enthusiasm”  
Justin gave a little chuckle  
“Well the weekend visits weren’t that bad”  
“Don’t let craig hear you say that”  
“I had better be leaving”  
Justin walked to the office door and had his hand on the the door knob when he stopped and walked over to brian and gave him a friendly peck on the lips but brian grabbed his wrist and kissed justin with more passion then either of them thought possible. They were brought out of the kiss by the sound of a car horn,  
“That will be dad”  
“Yeah you had better go”  
“Yeah”  
So Justin reluctantly left Brians office.

Justin was unsure about his feelings after his kiss with Brian, Justin was walking around for hours when he found himself outside of Brians house.

Justin knew that he should turn around and go home but for some unknown reason he was drawn to Brian’s front door. So Justin knocked on the door and it was opened by Brian,

“I thought that our weekends were over and it’s Thursday”  
“I wanted to see you”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Well come in and then maybe you can make up your mind”  
“Are you on your own?”  
“Yes Michael and Emmett left hours ago”  
“Good”  
“Do you want a drink”?  
“No I want you”  
“Me well what would craiggy boy say”  
“He doesn’t know that I am here”  
“Well I guessed that, go home”  
“Why, don’t you want me?”  
“No you were just a way for your fathers debt to be paid”  
“But you kissed me in your office”  
“No you kissed me”  
“Yeah but then you kissed me properly”  
“Justin just go”  
“No”

With that Justin kissed Brian, Brian was resisting but all of a sudden he deepened the kiss. Brian let his tongue explore Justin’s mouth and teased his tongue. Brian took Justin’s hand and led him to the bedroom

Once inside the bedroom Justin went down onto his knees and took Brians balls into his mouth. Brian’s breath is getting ragged now and Justin knows that he is going to cum and Brian tells him to stop, Justin looks up at Brian and Brian tells him to get onto the bed.

 

Brian took two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them then he slowly pushed one of them into the Justin’s hole. After a few moments, he added the second finger, allowing Justin to adjust. Once he was sure the boy was ready, he began to move his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm

Justin was groaning, Brian withdrew his fingers and reached over to the night table to retrieve a condom and lube. Justin took the condom off of Brian and he put the condom onto Brian and Brian prepared himself with the lube, Brian raised Justin’s legs to his shoulders and positioned himself at Justin’s hole. He entered Justin slowly, a little at a time, until he felt himself buried deep inside his warm ass. When he felt Justin begin to push back, he knew it was time. He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the tight hole, realizing that he had never experienced anything like this before. As he felt his orgasm building, he reached down to stroke Justin’s cock, knowing that Justin was as close as he was.

 

Brian felt Justin’s body tighten around him, sending him over the edge, and into his own climax. They lay there together, trying to get their breathing under control, neither one of them wanting to break their connection. Brian eventually got up to dispose of the condom.  
Brian and Justin lay together after their love making,  
“Can I see you again?”  
“Justin I don’t think that it would be a good idea”  
“But I thought that you liked me”  
“I do but this will never work, I don’t do relationships”  
“But we have sort of been seeing each other for a while and we get on okay, Brian if it’s me telling people that your worried about I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to, but please Brian give us a chance”  
“Okay, we’ll give it a shot”


	6. The Loan Shark

Brian and Justin had been seeing each other for a couple of months with Craig and Jennifer being non the wiser, which Justin for pleased about

Justin’s parents decided to go away and visit Craig’s parents for the weekend and they wanted Justin to go with them but he lied about having a project due so they reluctantly agreed to him stay home alone. Justin called Brian and asked him if they could see each other at Justin’s house as he wanted to be there if his parents called and Brian eventually agreed.

Brian arrived at Justin’s house with a bottle of wine in preparation for their weekend together,

“So Justin what have you got planned for tonight?”  
“Oh anything you want”  
“Well I can guarantee that you are wearing to much clothes for what I have planned”

Justin took Brians hand and lead him into the front room

Brian kissed Justin, Brian deepened the kiss. Brian let his tongue explore Justin’s mouth and teased his tongue then Justin felt his trouser being undone and before he knew it Brian had Justin’s trouser and underwear around his ankles.  
Brian went down onto his knees and took Justin's balls into his mouth Justin was enjoying this, nether man realized that they weren’t alone until they heard a gasp

“What in hell is going on here?”  
Brian and Justin both turned to discover Justin’s parents and molly stood in the doorway,  
“What does it look like Craig?”  
“Our arrangement with you ended”  
“What arrangement?”  
”Molly go to your room”  
“But I want to now about the arrangement”  
“MOLLY!!!”  
“Okay I’m going, and Justin I can see your winkle”  
“Oh fuck” Justin pulled his underwear and trousers up  
Brian was smirking  
“Justin what is gods name is going on?”  
”Well Craig I can answer that one, Justin liked the arrangement so much he decided to continue”  
“Get the hell out of my house”  
“Fine”  
Brian got his coat and signaled for Justin to come with him  
“If you leave this house with that man you are no longer my son”  
“Dad please”  
“No Justin make your choice”  
Justin looked pleadingly at Brian  
“Justin I want you to come with me okay but I’ll understand if you want to stay”  
“Brian I “  
“It’s okay I understand”

Brian started to walk out of the door to his car when Justin calling after him stopped him  
“Wait up Brian, stop”  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Can you wait here for a couple of minutes”?  
“Why?”  
”cause I’m going with you”


	7. The Loan Shark

It was the end of the day and Justin had just had double English and was glad to be going home. When he stepped outside he was shocked to find his mother standing there.

“Mum, what are you doing here?”  
”I wanted to see you, to find out if you are okay and eating properly?”  
”Mum I’m fine so you don’t have to worry”

Justin turned and started walking to the bus stop

“Justin wait”  
“What do you really want mum?”  
”For you to come home”  
“Really”  
“Yeah, come home and we can forget all this nonsense with Mr. Kinney”  
“It’s not nonsense mum I love him and he loves me too”  
“Has he told you this?”  
”No but I know he does, mum I have to go my bus will be here soon”  
“I’ll drive you home, or are you going to HIS house?”  
”Mum Brians house is home and yeah I’d like the lift”

The ride to Brian house was made in silence except for the directions that Justin was giving his mother,

“Well this is me, do you want to come in?”  
“Will he be there?”  
”If by ‘he’ you mean Brian, no he won’t he won’t be home for another half hour”  
“What about his ‘friends’?”  
“Michael and Emmett?”  
”Yeah”  
”they are at Brians office, he does all his work there”

Jennifer reluctantly went into the house with Justin,

“Well this is a nice house”  
“Yeah Brians very proud of it, do you want a drink”  
“Yeah a coffee”  
“Okay come into the kitchen”  
“Is it just the two of you living here?”  
”Yeah”  
“Oh yeah here”

Jennifer handed Justin an envelope of money

“Mum I don’t need money”  
“Well what are you doing for money?” Jennifer was worried about what the answer would be  
“Well I was going to get a job but Brian told me that as this is my last year of school he would prefer it if I concentrated on that, don’t worry”  
“What about college?”  
“Well granddad left me my college fund, and I’ll have excess to it when I turn eighteen so don’t worry I’ll be fine”  
“What about when you move to Hanover??”  
”I’m not going to Dartmouth”  
”why the hell not?”  
”Because Dartmouth is where dad wanted me to go it was never what I wanted, I’m going to PIFA”  
“Oh I suppose that’s what he wants?”  
”No actually it’s what Justin wants”  
Nether of them had noticed Brian entering  
“ Hi I wasn’t expecting you yet” Justin practically ran over to Brian  
“Well I thought I would come home early to see you”  
“Yeah”  
“Yeah”  
Brian gave Justin a peck on the lips and Jennifer clearing her throat stopped them from deepening the kiss  
Justin blushed and Brian smirked

“I had better be going, Justin remember what I said, I’ll see my self out”

Jennifer left the house leaving them alone

“So where were we?”  
”What did your mother mean by remember what I said, does she want you to go home to mummy and daddy?”  
”Yeah but I told her that I am home”


End file.
